Warriors Truth Or Dare
by Frostpelt06
Summary: Come join Brackentail, Frostpelt and Shadowclaw as they embark on a journey to annoy the heck out of the warriors cats through your truths or dares! Rated T, just in case. Comment or send private messages to have your dares included or your cats included in the staff.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1-

~HOSTS~

Brackentail- A brown tom with amber eyes. Has black paws and a black tail.

Frostpelt- A white she-cat with blue eyes.

Shadowclaw- A black tom with green eyes.

"Hello everyone and welcome to-" Brackentail started

"WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!" Frostpelt screamed

Brackentail turned to Frostpelt and said, "Frostpelt, weren't you getting the dares ready?"

Frostpelt paused and mumbled, "I thought Shadowclaw was…"

Shadowclaw walked up to the microphone and said, "Nope!"

Brackentail sighed and meowed "Well, then let's get on with the show!"

Shadowclaw padded up to Brackentail and whispered in his ear. "Wait, What?" Brackentail exclaimed. Shadowclaw nodded at him.

Brackentail sighed and faced the camera. " I've just been informed that we actually-"

Frostpelt cut him off by screaming, " BRACKENTAIL"

Rubbing his ears, he sighed and turned to face her. " WHAT?"

Frostpelt matched his toned and yelled, " I WANNA SAY IT!"

Brackentail and Shadowclaw look at each other. Shadowclaw shrugs.

"NOT WAITING!" Frostpelt yelled again, then paused and said, " WE HAVE NO DARES! OR TRUTHS!

Shadowclaw leaned and laughed in Brackentail's ear, "truths.."

Frostpelt continued by saying a bit quieter, "so, comment any dares or truths you have.."

Brackentail jumped as Shadowclaw whispered with a grin, "she said it again…"

Brackentail rolled his eyes and jumped again as Frostpelt screamed at the camera, " Otherwise I will find your house…. AND BLOW IT UP WITH MY BAZOOKAS!"

Startled, Brackentail quickly leaped for Frostpelt and dragged her away from the camera .

Shadowclaw observed the scene, then stood up and addressed the camera. "Well, I guess that's all we have time for! Comment down below what your dares or truths are, and we'll see you all in the next episode!"

With that he walked off, humming, trying to cover up Frostpelt threating to get her bazookas in the background and quickly yelled, "goodbye!"

 **The screen goes black...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2**

~HOSTS~

Brackentail- A brown tom with amber eyes. Has black paws and a black tail.

Frostpelt- A white she-cat with blue eyes.

Shadowclaw- A black tom with green eyes.

Frostpelt walked on stage, tail drooping. Brackentail followed closely behind.

"Hi, guys.." Brackentail started to say. He looked expectantly at Frostpelt, waiting for her to interrupt.

"Not in the mood." She grumbled.

"Cheer up. I'll get cookies later." Brackentail meowed.

She cheered up a bit at the thought of cookies. "Okay," She said, "But only if they're shortbread."

Brackentail rolled his eyes. That's more like it. " Hi, guys and welcome to Warriors Truth or Dare."

"The show you've all grown to love" Frostpelt commented sarcastically.

Brackentail turned to glare at her and let out a yelp as Shadowclaw laughed.

"You didn't even notice I was there!" He said, grinning cheekily.

Frostpelt glared at him. "Go away."

Shadowclaw left. "Do I get cookies for concentrating?" Frostpelt asked.

Brackentail nodded and turned to the camera. He sighed. "We've had 13 viewers on our show. Frostpelt, do you know what this means?"

"We're famous?" She squealed.

"No. We have no reviews which means YOU GUYS have been watching, but not reviewing." Brackentail glared at the camera. "This means we can't post any proper episodes until we have at least a few dares. So review!"

Frostpelt watched with wide eyes at Brackentail yelled at the camera. She was about to ask for cookies, but then decided it was better not too. She walked up to the camera and said, " Even though I'm usually the stubborn one, I agree with this cat. Review or the show's over! We also need more hosts. I'm getting tired of this one."

"Hey!" Brackentail said, glaring at her.

Shadowclaw snuck up behind them and yowled, "We'll see you guys next time!" As the other two hosts jumped, The screen started to turn black. You hear Frostpelt asking for cookies and Shadowclaw yelling "Goodbye!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3**

~HOSTS~

Brackentail- A brown tom with amber eyes. Has black paws and a black tail.

Frostpelt- A white she-cat with blue eyes.

Shadowclaw- A black tom with green eyes.

Azureflower- A blue-black she-cat with blue eyes. Has one white paw.

~CO-HOSTS~

Starpaw- A short grey she-cat with green eyes

Dovepaw- A dark grey she-cat with green eyes

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Azureflower. I do own Brackentail, Frostpelt, Shadowclaw, Starpaw and Dovepaw.**

Brackentail walks up to the microphone and nods to the camera.

"Hello and welcome to…"

Brackentail looks around. The others are sitting in silence, eating cookies. "Ahem.."

Frostpelt puts down her cookie and looks at Brackentail. "What?"

" You and Shadowclaw were supposed to say warriors truth or dare! Remember? We planned this yesterday! " Brackentail growled.

Shadowclaw grumbled with a mouthful of cookies, " Make it more clear next time then."

Brackentail sighed and gestured for the two cats to come with him. "Let's try this again."

The three cats walked up to the camera. "3,2,1, Hi everyone and welcome back to…"

Frostpelt and Shadowclaw exchanged an exasperated glace then halfheartedly meowed, "warriors truth or dare.."

Brackentail rolled his eyes then exclaimed, "Good enough! Today we have two new co-hosts! Welcome to the show, Starpaw and Dovepaw!

A small grey she-cat ran to the microphone and squealed " it's such an honour to be here! thankyou thankyou thankyou! I'm Starpaw!"

A darker she-cat stepped up next to her and meowed, "I'm Dovepaw. Not like Dovewing Dovepaw, just like Dovepaw."

Frostpelt snorted, "That was the most confusing sentence ever."

Dovepaw whipped around and glared at Frostpelt. Frostpelt stuck out her tongue.

Brackentail glared at both of them then quickly started talking again. " Today we also have a new host! Welcome to the studio, Azureflower!"

Azureflower walks on stage. "Hi, everyone. I'm glad to be here."

"oOoOoOoOh" Shadowclaw purrs, "She's pretty."

"Concentrate!" Brackentail and Azureflower hiss at the same time. Surprised, Brackentail looked at her.

"I thought I would be the only sensible one on the show." He meowed, rolling his eyes.

"I feel you. Don't worry." She purred.

Shadowclaw growled at Brackentail.

"I'll say the first one today. We finally have dares!"

Starpaw cheers and jumps onto Dovepaw. "Get off!" Dovepaw hisses.

"Our first dare today is from **catspider12**. He has dared Firestar to cuddle with a twoleg! Let's go get him!"

Brackentail pauses dramatically. He looks around and sighs. "Do I have to do EVERYTHING myself?"

Azureflower meows "I'll go!" and grins at Brackentail cheekily.

Shadowclaw sits up. "I-i'll go with you!" he stammers.

"Okay, let's go." The two cats walk out.

"Ahem." Dovepaw runs in front of the two cats. "The clans live in that direction," She said, rolling her eyes while pointing backwards.

"Right!" Azureflower says, turning the other way. Shadowclaw followed dreamily.

The two cats walked back in after a few minutes with Firstar following closely behind, whining. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Stop complaining!" Azureflower hissed. To Brackentail she whispered, "I HATE Firestar."

"Me too." He whispered. "Thanks a bunch, catspider12"

Straigting up at looking at Firestar, he spoke. "Firestar, you have been dared-"

"Dared?" Firestar interrupted. "What's that?"

Frostpelt sighed. "Nobody knows who we are, Brackentail." She said, exasperated.

"Let's send down a TV to the clans to watch our show, how about?"

"Sounds good. Can it be a bomb?"

"Frostpelt."

"Fine."

Brackentail continued, "You have been dared to cuddle with a twoleg."

"A twoleg?" Firestar screeched.

"Yes, a twoleg" Frostpelt rolled her eyes as she spoke. "Let's just get it over with. I bought more cookies for afterwards."

"Cookies?" Starpaw squealed.

"Are they shortbread?" Dovepaw asked

"Guys!" Brackentail yowled. "It's much too crowded. Everyone but AZUREFLOWER go to the break room!"

The cats grumbled and walked away.

"Okay Firestar, let's start," Azureflower said, grabbing him

Azureflower pushed Firstar into their magical teleporter.

"Wait, when did we get this?" Brackentail asked.

"We never got it. It's magical." Azureflower's response was.

 _On the screen that we never noticed was behind them, we can see Firestar standing outside a twoleg den. He wails at the front door until a twoleg opens the door. It looks like a twoleg kit. Firstar yelps in horror as the kit reaches down and picks him up. It brings him closer and cuddles him, squealing. Firestar freezes, letting the kit cuddle and squeeze him. He then leaps away screaming in terror. The screen turns black._

Azureflower is giggling when the camera turns back to the two cats. "That was great!" She laughs.

Brackentail is trying not to laugh but he starts laughing too. "Shadowclaw!" he meows while laughing. He pauses and retains himself. "Shadowclaw, can you read out the next one?"

Frostpelt runs out screaming of the break room "WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!" She yells.

Brackentail glared at her."Frostpelt, what did I say in our talk last episode?" Brackentail said, annoyed.

Frostpelt nodded and pulled out a bazooka. She then points it at Shadowclaw who squeals and runs behind Dovepaw.

Dovepaw growls "scardey cat."

"I am not!" Shadowclaw protests.

Brackentail sighs "Not THAT bit, Frostpelt. The other one."

Frostpelt raises an eyebrow and snorts. "Okay, just let me know when."

Shadowclaw sighs and comes up to Brackentail. "I'll read the paper if we ever want the episode to start."

Brackentail nodded and stepped back.

" **Guest** has Truthed Ferncloud to answer a question. Enter Ferncloud!"

Ferncloud walks into the studio through the magical teleporter.

"Much easier." Brackentail nods at Frostpelt.

"Ferncloud!" Brackentail says. "You have been truthed."

"Okay," She responds. "I'm ready."

"Guest has asked- why do your kits keep dying and why the heck did Foxleap and Icecloud die young? "

Ferncloud pauses. " My kits die because they are weak. I breed to create powerful offspring to rule the clan. Weaklings are not permitted. Foxleap and Icecloud died because see above.

"Let's get her out of here?" Starpaw whispered.

"Yes."

Brackentail walked into the studio. "Sorry I took so long. I lost the paper for the next dare."

Frostpelt giggled. " You missed out on the cookies." She was sitting next to Azurflower

Brackentail sighed. Starpaw then came skipping up to him. She leant close and whispered in his ear. "Sure!" he replied.

"WHAT? UNFAIR!" Dovepaw exclaimed, overhearing.

Starpaw walked up to the microphone and grinned. "Our next dare is from guest again! He's dared Shadowclaw to hold the infinity gauntlet and snap his fingers to kill off half of Thunderclan."

Shadowclaw grins. "I see what he means by there being waaaaaaaaaaay too many cats. I counted, there are FORTY-FOUR cats!" He meows, "So let's get started." Shadowclaw put on the infinity gauntlet and snapped his fingers. The screen turned on, showing the Thunderclan camp.

 _The Thunderclan cats not dead are frozen in horror. 22 cats in Thunderclan died instantly, falling to the floor. Shadowclaw chose the cats to die. They were;_

 _Bramblestar, because he sucks_

 _Squirrelflight, because she had kits and Yellowfang said she couldn't._

 _Leafpool, because she had kits_

 _Brackenfur, because he's so old now_

 _Brightheart, because she should've died in the 5th book_

 _Thornclaw, because he sucks_

 _Birchfall, because he became so annoying_

 _Berrynose, because he acts like he's god._

 _Mousewhisker, because I hate his name_

 _Poppyfrost, because she's Berrynose's mate._

 _Brairlight, because she's not useful._

 _Bumblestripe, because he gets in the way of DovexTiger._

 _Molewhisker, because his name also sucks._

 _Dewnose, because I don't know who that is._

 _Leafshade, because they have the same name as Leafpool._

 _Daisy, because all she does is complain_

 _Blossomfall, Stemkit and Eaglekit, because her littermates died and I'm evil_

 _Ivypool, because she got so jealous of Dovewing_

 _Graystripe, because he should be dead._

 _Millie, because I might as well kill her if her children and mate are dead. She also didn't take a warrior name._

 _The cats in the camp are rushing around wailing. "Bramblestar's dead!"_

Shadowclaw grins. "Now that's better!"

He quickly turns off the screen. The camera turns towards the other hosts.

Dovepaw is sitting with Frostpelt.

"It's not fair!" She griped.

Frostpelt grinned. "Do you want to use my bazooka?"

Dovepaw furrowed her brow.

Frostpelt corrected herself, " Umm, I meant do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, Frostpelt. Not to you."

A scream interrupted them and they saw Starpaw run in and yell " HEY, I got cookies!"

Dovepaw and Frostpelt exchanged glances and dug into the cookies with Starpaw. Azureflower screeched and ran over.

Across the room, Brackentail turned to Shadowclaw. "Let's leave the she-cats to it. Do you want to announce the next dare? "

"Nope! I want cookies!" Shadowclaw announced as he ran across the room. With his mouth full of cookies, he yelled something back to Brackentail. He nodded.

"Okay, then i'll say the next one." Brackentail said, looking at the paper, "This one sucks! I'm doing my own dare. I made it up myself."

Brackentail looked around to see if anyone was interested. He sighed and kept reading, " I dare Lionheart and Whitestorm to battle each other. With bazookas… Wait. FROSTPELT!"

Frostpelt was busy eating cookies so she yelled back "WHAT? IM EATING COOKIES!

"DID YOU ADD THE BAZOOKA BART?"

"YES! YOUR DARE WAS BORING!"

Brackentail raises a metaphorical eyebrow and says "It is more interesting, I guess. Let's get the cats. Starpaw!"

Starpaw quickly darts over and Brackentail tells her what to do. She nods and says "Sure! I'll be back soon!"

Starpaw runs into the magical teleporter and runs back out a few seconds later. "I'm back!" She yowls

Lionheart and Whitestorm walk out from behind Starpaw, looking confused. Lionheart turns to face the cats and asks, "What are we doing here? I was about to beat Bluestar!"

Frostpelt struts up, irritated. "Seriously? Does nobody watch our show? We sent you guys a TV!

"A TV?" Whitestorm echoes confusedly, "So it wasn't a bomb?"

Frostpelt rolls her eyes and tells him it wasn't.

Whitestorm paused. "So it wouldn't have blown up?

Frostpelt sighed longingly. "Oh, I wish."

Whitestorm looks nervously at Lionheart and hides behind him.

Brackentail stared at Whitestorm, "Let's get started, shall we? Lionheart, Whitestorm." He meowed, addressing the warriors.

They both turned to look at him. Lionheart raised his eyebrow.

Brackentail takes a deep breath before reading the dare. "You have been dared to battle each other-"

Frostpelt quickly interrupts and finishes the dare. "WITH BAZOOKAS!"

Lionheart stammers, "O-Okay."

Dovepaw excitedly looked around and announced, "Let's go!"

Frostpelt, surprised, meows quickly, " When did Dovepaw arrive? I told her to get more cookies!"

Dovepaw glares at her and hisses. "I did."

"Then where are they?"

Dovepaw grins. "I ate them."

Frostpelt growls, "I wanted those." She spat and quickly leapt at Dovepaw.

Shadowclaw leaps at Frostpelt, tackling her to the ground.

"Shadowclaw! Where did you come from?" Brackentail exclaims.

Shadowclaw rolled his eyes. " I went to find a place for the battle. I told you this before I ate the cookies. I'll take these four." He meows, irritated.

"Four?"Bracentail echoed.

"Four. I'm not letting Dovepaw kill Frostpelt! Just stay with Starpaw."

"Okay.."

Shadowclaw pushes the four cats into the teleporter and follows them.

An hour later the cats who went with Shadowclaw walked back into the room. Starpaw circled Dovepaw excitedly and pestered her. "Who won, who won, who won, who won, who won?"

Dovepaw tripped her and hissed "Shut up!"

Starpaw pestered Frostpelt instead. "Who won, who won, who won, who won, who won-"

"Lionheart." Frostpelt smiled.

Lionheart stumbled over, very burnt. "Can I go home now?" He asked.

Frostpelt said back straight away, "Can I go on a date with you?

"What?" Lionheart meowed

"What?" Frostpelt said back straight away.

Brackentail quickly grabs Frostpelt away and calls over his shoulder, "Yep! Go home!"

The other cats follow him quickly, except Starpaw.

"How do I get home?" Lionheart calls after him.

"Oh, yeah. I'll take you home." Starpaw meowed. She unlocked the teleporter and pushed him in.

Everyone is back at the studio. Brackentail is in front of the camera. " Okay, everyone! That's all we have time for today! Have an awesome day-"

"And comment your truths or dares!"

Brackentail, interrupted by Frostpelt, looks at his paper and continues. "...and comment your truths or dares-"

"And we'll see you guys next time!"

Brackentail glares at Frostpelt. "...and we'll see you guys next time."

Everyone in the room is silent for a moment.

"Frostpelt, you seriously need to stop stealing my script."

The screen blackens and you hear Frostpelt whining that she never gets any lines, then you hear Shadowclaw yell, "Goodbye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors or Azureflower. I DO own Frostpelt, Brackentail, Shadowclaw, Dovepaw and Starpaw.**

 **WAHOO! New episode! Sorry, I've been pretty busy! Darn school work. It's like they don't want me to write silly stories about cats eating cookies. Huh. Anyway, on with the episode!**

 **I'm pretty sure you know I don't own warriors by my writing style and age but anyway, TIME TO READ!**

~Hosts~

Brackentail- A brown tom with amber eyes. Has black paws and a black tail.

Frostpelt- A white she-cat with blue eyes.

Shadowclaw- A black tom with green eyes.

Azureflower- A blue-black she-cat with blue eyes. Has one white paw.

~Co-Hosts~

Starpaw- A short grey she-cat with green eyes

Dovepaw- A dark grey she-cat with green eyes

"Hello everybody! And welcome back to-"

"Hey!"

Frostpelt turned around and hissed at Brackentail. "What?"

"I promised Dovepaw she could do it today." Dovepaw glared at Frostpelt as Brackentail spoke.

"Ugh, jeez, fine. Starpaw!"

Starpaw quickly came running. "Yes?"

"Go get cookies."

"Okay! Can I have some!?"

"Uuuuum… " Starpaw gave her puppy dog eyes, even though she's a cat. "Uugh fine." She growled.

Starpaw cheered and ran off.

"Let's start, please."

Dovepaw, with a smug look on her face, walked up to the microphone. "Hello everyone, and welcome back to warriors truth or dare! The show you all _love_ to watch and review! Yay! Today we have 3 beautiful dares and/or truths for the warriors cats. Let's start."

Brackentail continued as Dovepaw walked off. "Our first dare is to get Tigerstar to eat a cat. Wait, Frostpelt?"

Frostpelt hissed for 45 seconds without taking a breath. "Okay… never mind." Brackentail muttered.

"That's what I thought," said Frostpelt, her mouth full of cookies.

Dovepaw snorted. "You look like a chipmunk, Frostpelt."

They both hissed at each other for 2 minutes then realised Azureflower had come and stolen their cookies. They both hissed at Azureflower until she screeched and ran away, dropping the cookies.

Brackentail rolled his eyes and continued. "Okay... So our first dare is For Tigerstar to eat a cat. Shadowclaw?"

"Yep?" Shadowclaw said, magically appearing.

"Who do you want Tigerstar to eat?"

"I'll think about it." he meowed. Azureflower winked at him. "Okay, I thought about it. Let him eat Berrynose. Annoying furball."

"I think he's cute!" Azureflower protested.

"Really?" Shadowclaw said. "Really, I thought I was cute Azureflower. This is why we aren't going to work. Goodbye."

"Ummm…" Azureflower looked confused. "Since when were we a thing Shadowclaw?"

"Since last night. In my dreams."

She sighed and winked at him. Shadowclaw gasped and sighed lovingly.

"Go get cookies," Azureflower said. She looked at Brackentail, clearly annoyed. "And i'll go get Tigerstar and Berrynose."

She walked into the teleporter and came back out holding Berrynose and Tigerstar by the ear. "Stop complaining, Berrynose or I swear to Star clan I will go get my chainsaw-"

She trailed off as she caught all the other hosts glaring at her. Except for Frostpelt. She was eating cookies. "Mmm... Deez ar gud.." She mumbled.

"Let's start." Said Brackentail. "Tigerstar, you have been dared to eat Berrynose."

"Eat?" Tigerstar exclaimed. "That's disgusting!"

"Too bad!" Sneered Dovepaw.

"Fine," Tigerstar said. He started to eat Berrynose.

Starpaw screeched and ran to cover up the camera but accidentally knocked it over. "Oops!" She said. "Brackentail, technical difficulties!."

The camera kept getting tossed around. "The theories have been confirmed!" Frostpelt screeched "Tigerstar is a cannibal!1!"

"Get him out of here then!" Dovepaw yelled. "He"ll eat us all!"

The camera goes black, then turns back on.

"Okay, here we go. Next time be more careful, Starpaw."

Starpaw bowed her head. "Okay. Our next dare is for Hollyleaf to eat a cup of salt. Good."

Brackentail raised an eyebrow.

"Hollyleaf sucks," said Starpaw.

"You sound like Dovepaw!" Frostpelt exclaimed.

"Nah, I like Hollyleaf." Dovepaw told her.

"Well, I don't!" Frostpelt hissed and leapt at Starpaw.

"Frostpelt! I don't like Hollyleaf either! You're supposed to leap at Dovepaw!" Starpaw exclaimed, dodging her claws.

Shadowclaw magically appeared again and dragged Frostpelt off Starpaw. "There." He said.

"What's this? Fighting? In a clan? That is unacceptable!" A voice screeched.

Both Frostpelt and Starpaw screeched back and leapt at the newcomer, Hollyleaf.

"Okay, stop!" Brackentail yowled. The cats stopped."Hollyleaf, welcome to Warriors truth or Dare."

"Warriors Truth or Dare? Preposterous! It must be shut down!"

Brackentail sighed and held her down. "Hollyleaf, you must eat a cup of salt."

She squirmed. "Will you let me go if I do?"

Brackentail nodded. Hollyleaf sighed in relief. Frostpelt hissed at Hollyleaf. Azureflower hissed at Frostpelt. Dovepaw leapt at Azureflower and screeched "REVENGE FOR MY COOKIES!"

Hollyleaf quickly grabbed a cup of salt and ate it, then ran to the magical teleporter, 0.0472 seconds before Azureflower threw her chainsaw at her. "And stay out!" Frostpelt yelled, even though she wasn't in the room anymore.

Shadowclaw appeared on top of Frostpelt, looking just as surprised as she did. "What?" He yelped as she slapped him.

Starpaw ran up to the microphone. "I'm saying this one!" She announced gleefully.

"The next one is from **catspider12** and he has truthed… ugh. Firestar. I'm starting to dislike him too."

Azureflower cheered.

"Anyway, he's asked Firestar if he actually loves Sandstorm and not Spottedleaf. Let's go get him!"

Shadowclaw magically appears on top of Starpaw. "Buzz off!" She yells.

"Sor-ee" He mutters, walking to get Firestar.

Firestar walks in, looking very nervous. Frostpelt leaps at him but is intercepted by Azureflower. "Later!" She hisses at her.

"Hi, Firestar!" Brackentail meows."You've got a truth to answer!"

"Oh dear! Not this show again. Do i have to go back to that twoleg?"

Azureflower, Frostpelt, Starpaw and Dovepaw nod collectively until Brackentail glares at them. "Bossy." Dovepaw growls.

"No, Firestar, you don't. You just have to answer a question." He looks relieved.

"Thank star clan."

"Can i say the question?" Starpaw pipes up.

"No. Firestar, Do you love Sandstorm?"

"Yes! She's my mate!" He says.

"So you DON'T love Spottedleaf?" He pushes.

"W-what? Of course not."

"What about the dream dates you two have?"

Firestar freezes, mouth open.

"WHAT?" Sandstorm yowls, leaping at Firestar.

Starpaw and Dovepaw scream.

"How did she get in here?" Azureflower screamed.

"I don't care, just get her out before the show isn't PG!" Frostpelt screeched.

Shadowclaw appears and drags Sandstorm away before she murders Firestar.

"I guess that's all we have time for, see you guys next time, bye!" Brackentail hurriedly meows.

The screen goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5

~HOSTS~

Brackentail- A brown tom with amber eyes. Has black paws and a black tail.

Frostpelt- A white she-cat with blue eyes.

Shadowclaw- A black tom with green eyes.

Azureflower- A blue-black she-cat with blue eyes. Has one white paw.

Catspider- A tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with green eyes.

~CO-HOSTS~

Starpaw- A short grey she-cat with green eyes

Dovepaw- A dark grey she-cat with green eyes

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, or Azureflower and Catspider. I DO own Frostpelt, Shadowclaw, Brackentail, Starpaw and Dovepaw**

 **Hey guys! I'm going to try to write about a chapter per week, hopefully posting every Sunday. Sorry it took me so long to post! I accidentally put my document in the bin :(**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this episode! Make sure to comment your hosts and dares. 3**

A cheerful voice perks up as the camera turns on. "Hello everybody! Welcome back to…"

Frostpelt sighs and yells halfheartedly, "Warriors truth or dare..."

Brackentail growled at her. "Nice, Frostpelt. Anyway, today we have 3 more truths for-"

"And dares." A voice cuts in. A tortoiseshell tabby walks up to the microphone. "Hey everyone, I'm Catspider. Thanks for the intro, Brackentail." She meows sarcastically.

"I was getting to it! _SOME_ people actually stick to a script, y'know!"

Starpaw bounced up excitedly. "Who's this?" She squealed.

"I'm Catspider, sweetie. I just said it."

"Okay! Brackentail, I'm saying the first one like you promised!"

"Wh- oh. Okay..." Brackentail stammers.

"Today, our first dare today is from Azureflower."

Azureflower twirls and grins.

"She's dared Heathertail to divorce Breezepelt, spit in his face, marry Lionblaze, act super in love for an hour and remarry Breezepelt after slapping him in the face. Harsh.."

"Nothing's too harsh for Heathertail." Dovepaw points out, walking up to the camera.

"Let's go get her!" Yowls Azureflower, sprinting towards the magical teleporter.

"Wait!" Brackentail called after her, but she'd already gone to get Heathertail.

Catspider looked shocked then suggested getting cookies.

"Cookies!" Frotspelt yowled. "Yes!"

All the hosts sat down to eat the newly bought shortbread cookies. Except for Brackentail. Brackentail is a party pooper. "I am not!" He protests.

"You aren't what?" Frostelt questions him.

"Nothing!" He meows. "Look, Azureflower's back!"

The hosts all turn around to see Azureflower holding a chainsaw to Heathertail's neck while dragging her to the camera. "Come on, hurry up!" She hisses to the hosts.

Starpaw, still excited, dashed up to Heathertail. "Hi!" She squealed

Heathertail hissed at Starpaw before looking at Brackentail. Starpaw shrieked and ran away. She glared at him. "I hope you have a good reason for kidnapping me in the middle of a patrol!"

"Oh, we do." Dovepaw told her.

"Heathertail, you have to divorce Breezepelt, spit in his face, marry Lionblaze, act super in love for an hour and remarry Breezepelt after slapping him in the face," Starpaw informed her, clearly recovered from her glare.

Heathertail sighed. "Do I have to remarry him?" she asked.

"No!" Azureflower hissed.

"No!" Catspider exclaimed.

"No!" Dovepaw yelled.

"No!" Starpaw yowled, catching on.

"No!" Said Shadowclaw as he magically appeared.

"No!" Frostpelt meowed with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Augh! I'm surrounded by IDIOTS!" Brackentail screamed. "Yes, Heathertail. YOU HAVE TO REMARRY HIM!"

Heathertail sighed. "Let's get this over with." Frostpelt jumped up and shoved her into the magical teleporter.

 _Heathertail walked up to Breezepelt._

" _Hey honey, how was patrol?" He purred._

" _I'm breaking up with you, Breezepelt."_

" _Wha-" He was cut off as Heathertail spat in his face._

" _Eww! Gross!" He yowled. "Get away from me!"_

 _Heathertail then ran over to Thunderclan territory. "Lionblaze!" She said._

 _Lionblaze turned around and attacked her. "Lionblaze?" She yelped._

" _Heathertail, I don't want to marry you! You asked me yesterday!"_

" _Too bad!" She said, force-feeding him a love potion._

" _Ooooh, Heathertail let's get married!" He purred._

" _Yes, let's!" She purred back. They both went to Windclan territory and acted super in love in front of Breezepelt. Breezepelt seemed mad but it was hard to tell._

" _Breezepelt I want to get married again," Heathertail announced._

" _Wha-" Said Lionblaze._

" _Sure!" Said Breezepelt._

 _She slapped Breezepelt. "Let's get married then!"_

 _Rubbing his cheek, he nodded. The screen went black._

All the female hosts stared in awe with their mouths open. "I for sure thought she'd need a second love potion for Breezepelt." Frostpelt murmured.

"He's pretty desperate," Catspider added.

Azureflower just exploded.

Shadowclaw appeared. "I'll go get her from the Dark forest?"

Brackentail nodded.

Azureflower and Shadowclaw appeared out of thin air. "I'm back!" Azureflower announced.

Catspider sighed. "I thought I'd get a bit of peace and quiet for once."

"Nope!" Azureflower chirped.

Dovepaw and Starpaw exchanged glances and Brackentail yowled. "Everybody, to the break room! Starpaw, Dovepaw, stay here, okay?"

Frostpelt snorted and walked away. Azureflower followed reluctantly and Catspider trailed behind her. Shadowclaw just disappeared.

"That's better," Brackentail said. "The next dare is from **Hazelfeather of ThunderClan** and it seems that she wants us to genderbend the three." Brackentail paused.

Dovepaw raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Well?"

"I don't know how to do that!" Brackentail said defensively. "Let's get Shadowclaw to do it!"

Shadowclaw magically appeared in front of the two cats. "I heard my name!" He yowled, making the two she-cats scream in terror.

"What the heck!" Dovepaw screeched at him.

"Not cool!" Starpaw shrilled.

"Sor-ee" Shadowclaw muttered. "Anyway, what do you want me to do?"

"You see," Brackentail explained. "We need you to genderbend the three."

"Which three?"

"The one with Hollyleaf."

Starpaw and Dovepaw grinned and looked at each other. "Awesome!" Starpaw beamed.

Shadowclaw snapped his fingers* (can cats snap their fingers? Well, now they can.) and the screen behind them turned on.

 _The screen turns on to the Thunderclan camp. We can see Jayfeather walking out of camp to go gathering herbs. Lionblaze goes out shortly after to go hunting. Hollyleaf is nowhere to be seen._

 _A scream rings through the forest. The camera zooms in on Jayfeather and Lionblaze._

" _JAYFEATHER YOU JUST TURNED INTO A GIRL!" Lionblaze shrieked._

 _He paused and looked down at his paws. "OMG SO DID I!" He yowled._

" _Lionblaze, shut up." Jayfeather snapped. "We are gathering herbs. Don't think I didn't hear you and Hollyleaf planning to prank me today."_

" _This isn't a prank!" Lionblaze squeaked._

" _Yeah, right," said Jayfeather. "Have fun being 'a girl' today."_

 _He snorted and grabbed the juniper berries off the bush in front of them._

 _The screen turned off._

Starpaw sighed. "I expected so much more." She meowed flatly.

"What did you expect? Jayfeather is blind AND grumpy." Dovepaw told her.

"HE IS NOT!" Frostpelt yowled, jumping on Dovepaw.

"I. Can't. Breathe!" Dovepaw hissed. "Your butt is SQUISHING my FACE!" She shoved Frostpelt off her.

"Next dare!" Brackentail announced before shoving Frostpelt into the break room.

"It's actually a truth," Catspider informed him.

"Out!" He scowled. "The next TRUTH is from **AcornpounceQueenOfDeKitties.** Sorry we took so long to get to your dare! So we need to get Leafpool in here to ask her a question!"

"I've got it!" Starpaw yowled, throwing herself at the teleporter. "Ow!" She yelped.

Dovepaw giggled. "I forgot to mention we added a glass door in front of the teleporter, didn't I?"

Starpaw glared at her then opened the door and disappeared. She reappeared pushing Leafpool.

"Come on! Hurry up!"

Leafpool looked around and paused. "Where am I?" she queried

All the hosts ran to her and yowled. "WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!"

Leafpool screeched in terror and jumped backwards.

"Hi, Leafpool. Welcome to warriors truth or dare. You have to answer a question truthfully and then you can go back to wherever you live." Brackentail broke in.

Leafpool paused and then nodded. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Leafpool do you-"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! Brackentail!" Frostpelt meowed. "Can I pleeease say it?" She pleaded.

"FIne." He took a step back.

Frostpelt bounced on the spot, ate a cookie and then began. "Leafpool do you like kittypet food?"

Leafpool froze with her mouth open. "O-of course not! Just because my father was a kittypet-"

"That's not why they asked!" sang Starpaw.

"Leafpool, if you don't like kittypet food, why did you go into the cage when you were an apprentice?"

"The clan was starving! Stop beating me up about this!" She hissed.

Brackentail glared at Azureflower. "She said to stop beating her up!"

Azureflower sighed and stopped cutting off Leafpool's toenails with her chainsaw.

"Thank you." He said.

Leafpool growled, "I'll be going now." She ran towards the teleporter.

"Should we warn her?" Starpaw whispered.

"Let her deal with it." Dovepaw whispered back.

Leafpool yowled as she ran into the glass door and got knocked out.

"That's all we have time for!" Brackentail addressed the camera. "Thank you for watching, make sure to review, and we'll see you guys next time!"

"Bye!" Starpaw and Dovepaw chimed

"I'm calling an ambulance now" Starpaw whispered to Azureflower.

 _You can hear Starpaw calling an ambulance for Leafpool as the screen goes black..._

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **So, I'm starting a new series of warriors. It's called the Thunder Clan's next generation and I'm not really sure what it's going to be about at this point. I need ideas and characters so if you have any, just give me a message/ review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6

 **Hi everyone! Surprise, I'm not dead! :) I had a lot of assessments due in the past weeks and it was very chaotic and I didn't get much time to write. These episodes actually take ages to write, about two hours each. With dance on, that makes it very hard to get time. So sorry about that, I'll try to write more often.**

"Hello and welcome back to Warriors Truth or Dare!" Brackentail smiled.

"Warriors Truth or Dare!" Frostpelt yowled, running out of the break room.

She looked at Brackentail and growled. "Did you start without me? Seriously?"

Brackentail sighed. "I thought we'd get **one** normal intro without you."

Frostpelt grinned. "Nope! You can never get rid of me!"

Dovepaw chimed in. "She's like a fly!" She purred, looking at Frostpelt.

"An annoying fly!" Azureflower added.

Catspider grinned and yelled. "Yeah! Buzz off, Frostpelt."

"I am not!" Frostpelt snarled.

Brackentail sighed and yowled. "Quiet! This is Warriors Truth or Dare! Not let's roast Frostpelt!"

He paused and muttered under his breath. "No matter how much I wish it was."

"Pardon?" Frostpelt gasped. "I am the most amazing bit-"

"Okay!" Brackentail interrupted. "Let's keep it PG! Today our first dare is from **Lynxstorm of Islandclan** and they have truthed Berrynose. We have to ask him whether he likes Honeyfern or Poppyfrost."

"Who do you think he'll say?" Starpaw chirped.

"Poppyfrost." Dovepaw stated.

"What? No! He should choose Honeyfern!" Starpaw gasped.

"Honeyfern died!" She yowled.

"But he only chose Poppyfrost **because** Honeyfern died!" She shrieked.

"You guys! Cut it out, you're giving me a headache!" Catspider groaned.

"Um… Hello?" Berrynose gulped.

Frostpelt hissed at him. "What. Are. You. Doing here?"

Azureflower raised an eyebrow at Frostpelt. Frostpelt continued to glare at Berrynose.

Azureflower sighed when she realised she was going to have to use her chainsaw to get Frostpelt to listen.

Frostpelt took one look at her chainsaw and screamed.

"Hi everyone!" Shadowclaw grinned, magically appearing in front of Berrynose.

Berrynose screamed. "Don't eat me please!"

"Shadowclaw! Seriously?" Dovepaw hissed.

"Hi, Berrynose! We have a truth for you!" Brackentail meowed with a fake smile while glaring at the other hosts.

"Okay…. I mean… yeah, what….. What is it?" He stuttered.

"Berrynose, do you like Popp-"

"SAY HONEYFERN!" Starpaw screeched at him.

"HE DIDN'T EVEN ASK THE QUESTION YET, MOUSEBRAIN!" Dovepaw yowled to her sister.

"Oh." She raised her eyebrows. "Then what are you waiting for Brackentail?"

Brackentail visibly had to restrain himself from dragging the co-hosts out of the room. "You. Starpaw. I was waiting. For you."

Starpaw and Dovepaw exchanged nervous glances. Dovepaw turned and stuck her tongue out at Brackentail.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted, Berrynose, do you prefer Poppyfrost or Honeyfern?"

"Oh, well that's easy!"

The co-hosts leaned forwards expectantly.

"Before you make a decision," Catspider cut in. "I recommend that you take into consideration that both the she-cats are in the room."

"Erm…" Berrynose started to look a bit uncomfortable. "Cinderheart!"

"What?" Frostpelt and Azureflower screeched.

"Yep! Cinderheart! The cat, who is a girl. The cat that's a girl who I like!"

Dovepaw rolled her eyes. "Suuuuure."

Berrynose suddenly screeched. Poppyfrost had grabbed his tail and was dragging him towards home.

"Waaaaait! No! I don't wanna go hoooooooooooome….." Berrynose's wailing faded into the distance.

"Next dare!" Brackentail chirped.

"We are going to dare Scourge to kiss Tigerstar!" Azureflower broke in excitedly.

"Let's go get them!" Starpaw trilled.

She leapt towards the teleported as Dovepaw giggled quietly.

She landed right in front of the glass door. "Ha!" Starpaw meowed.

"Dang it…" Dovepaw sighed.

Starpaw opened the door and came back out with Scourge and Tigerstar.

"This show again?" Tigerstar hissed.

"Yep!" Frostpelt chirped.

"Do I have to eat Berrynose again? I don't want to. His fur tasted like shampoo and gel."

Dovepaw snorted. "What a surprise."

"No, Tigerstar. You just have to kiss Scourge."

"Hold up! I didn't sign up for this!" Scourge protested.

"Nobody did, baby. Sorry to break it to you." Catspider cooed at him.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a baby!" He yowled

"Then don't act like one!" Catspider growled.

"Come on!" Dovepaw meowed impatiently. "The quicker you kiss, the quicker we get cookies."

"Shhhh…" Starpaw whispered. "They aren't supposed to know about those."

"They are our little secret…" Frostpelt murmured.

Tigerstar sighed and kissed Scourge. The hosts expected them to pull away, but they stayed. The little kiss ended up morphing into a full-on french kiss.

"Ew!" Starpaw shrieked.

"There are children here!" Catspider grumped.

Brackentail took action and shoved the two cats into the teleporter. They all sighed in relief.

"Next dare!" Starpaw announced.

"That's my job!" Brackentail hissed.

"Not anymore!" She grinned. " We have a truth for Crowfeather! Enter Crowfeather!"

She looked around expectantly.

Brackentail sighed and turned to her. "Did you forget you have to go get the person?"

"She did!" Dovepaw hooted.

"Hey! I did not!" She yowled.

The bickering went on between the two sisters for a while and only ended when Shaowclaw magically appeared with Crowfeather.

"Hello!" Shadowclaw announced. "I'm here!"

"Great! We totally care!" Frostpelt gritted her teeth. "Now leave. Go to your boundless void or whatever."

He gasped in admiration. "You watch The Good Place too?"

Dovepaw hissed. "Fun fact! Shadowclaw needs to leave." She turned to the camera, addressing the audience. "Season 1, Episode 3 of the good place. You should watch it!"

Starpaw grinned at the camera. "Not sponsored!"

"Crowfeather, do you love Nightcloud? Or do you love Leafpool?"

He shrugged. "Leafpool."

Crowfeather snorted. "Why would I love Nightcloud? She's just so grumpy and irritat-"

He was cut of mid sentence as Nightcloud leaped at him, screaming.

"Call an ambulace!" Azureflower yelled.

"I can't! They blocked my number after Frostpelt used my phone to rpeort a stoled cookie!." Starpaw screamed.

"Don't blame me!" Frostpelt yowled. "Blame Dovepaw for stealing it!"

"Blame Frostpelt for caring so much about a cookie!" DOvepaw hissed.

Frostpelt leapt at Dovepaw to avenge her shortbread cookie, but missed and smashed into the camera. The screen immediately went black.

"I think you broke the camera…," Starpaw muttered.

"Good riddance!" Dovepaw meowed, walking away.

Brackentail quickly yelled at the camera. "Make sure to review! See you guys next time!"

 **You guys should watch The Good Place! It's seriously good.**

 **Also, a big thanks to Lynxstorm of Islandclan for being so supportive and revewing so much! Every dare and truth in this episode is from them! Lynxstorm of Islandclan, if you'd like a host, i will definitely make one for you.**

 **Anyway, make sure to review! I also don't really want more hosts, but if you want a co-host or security guard, etc, just let me know!**

 **Go check out my other story! It's called Frost! I just started writing it, It's great! :)**


End file.
